Evelyn Wiles
Personality Evelyn is a very cautious girl who always thinks before acting (usually). She is always willing to participate in a prank or a joke. However, she doesn't trust easily and could be hard to get to know. She can be extremely hostile to people who provoke her. Evelyn can be shy and quiet when making friends, but once she knows and trusts you, she will always be a loyal friend. Evelyn can be cold at times but usually she is a kind, patient and cheerful person. When angry she tends to be destructive and unapproachable. To Evelyn, loyalty is extremely important. She tends to read a lot when sad. Also, she can be extremely sarcastic at times. History First Meeting: Lila's family moved from England to America when she was ten. 15 years later, Lila works as a lifeguard on the local swimming pool. She has a decent life and is always willing to help. One day, when the pool was near closing time, a young boy hurt his head and blacked out while playing with a group of friends in the pool's deep end. His friends immediately left the pool when they saw him go under, thinking it would be fun to leave him. When the boy didn't come up for thirty seconds, Lila immediately dived into the pool to help. There were only three people in the pool. Lila, the boy and a man who immediately swam towards the boy the moment Lila dived in. Together, the man and Lila saved the boy. After administrating first aid to the boy with dome help from the man, they sent the traumatised boy back to his parents. Lila thanked the man and the two went separate ways. Later on, Lila thinks about the nice man and that he had a strange glow around him when underwater. Second Meeting: Lila was having the weekend off at the beach with some friends when she met the man at the pool again. She ended up spending most of her time with the man who told Lila his name was Will. Lila and Will spend the night together. Birth: Lila never saw Will again. A few weeks later, Lila discovered she was pregnant. Lila best friend Heather helped her get through but Lila still missed Will enormously. When the baby was born, she named her Evelyn. A few days later, Will appeared and told her the truth about who and what he is (Poseidon God of the Seas) and who and what Evelyn is (Demigod). He also gives Lila a hairpin that can turn into a long celestial bronze dagger and a rope bracelet that could turn into a celestial bronze and leather combat whip. Fire: Lila moved to an apartment near Heather's house. One day, when Evelyn was two, a fire broke out two floors above. When Lila smelled the smoke, she grabbed the pouch that held the hairpin and bracelet, a small photo album, her wallet and went to the stairs. However, smoke already filled the stairs and she was forced to return to the apartment. Fortunately, fire fighters have arrived and were rescuing people. Lila caught the attention of a firefighter on the fire engine ladder and gave him Evelyn through the window. She put the album, pouch and wallet into Evelyn's little backpack. Evelyn safely made out of the apartment. However, Lila did not. Heather: When Heather found out, she adopted Evelyn. She had the the ability to see through the mist, but she thought they were hallucinations. She cared for Evelyn as her own child and the two grew very close. When Evelyn was five, she was diagnosed with ADHD. This caused trouble at school as she was constantly moving and making noises. Other than that, she had a loving childhood. First Attack: When Evelyn was 8, she was attacked by her PE teacher pet dog after school. IT was a hellhound. Evelyn hid behind a cabinet of weights held shut with a chain. As the giant dog came closer, Evelyn bumped against the lock and the weights fell out, crushing the giant dog. Evelyn was expelled from the school for damaging school property. This routine continued on yearly with different monsters and with Evelyn barely surviving them. Strange things kept happening like toilets exploding and aquarium exhibits escaping from their tank. This continued on until Evelyn was twelve. List of monster attacks: Myrmekes- at the park Harpies- at a farm Dracanae- at a zoo Death: Evelyn had few friends at school. Teachers hated here and students thought she was strange. The only friend she had was a boy called Buford. He had leg disorder and needed crutches to walk. A few days after Evelyn's 13th birthday, when Evelyn was doing homework, a giant dog leapt into the house through the window in the kitchen. It was chaos and most of the house was destroyed. Evelyn ran to the kitchen where Heather was cooking. Heather saw the giant dog and yelled at Evelyn to run. Evelyn grabbed her most precious possessions, her photo album and her little pouch. She left the house and waited anxiously for Heather. And then the house exploded. Police came and Evelyn hid in the alley. She heard the authorities say it was a gas explosion. She ran away and went to Buford's house Buford: Buford told Evelyn about who and what she was. Then he told her who and what he was( A satyr looking for demigods in schools). The two ran away and decided to go to Camp Half-Blood. On the way, they survived many monster attacks. Evelyn discovered the truth about the hairpin ad bracelet when Buford found them. He explained the weapons. After traveling for around a month and a half, the pair finally arrived to Camp Half Blood. They were immediately rushed to the infirmary. Powers Offensive # Children of Poseidon can fire a powerful blast of water with high pressure, the equivalent to that of a powerful fire hose. # Children of Poseidon have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. Defensive # Children of Poseidon can densify the water pressure in their own bodies, hardening their muscles and skin to the point where they are immune to physical attacks for a short time. Passive # Children of Poseidon can innately breathe and heal slightly faster underwater. # Children of Poseidon can keep themselves and everything they touch dry in the water, unless they choose to become wet. # Children of Poseidon can make air bubbles form under water, some large enough to contain allies and sustain them for a moderate time before popping. # Children of Poseidon can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. Supplementary # Children of Poseidon have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feat, and only for a few seconds. # Children of Poseidon have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. # Children of Poseidon are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. # Children of Poseidon are able to summon and telepathically command equestrian animals, such as horses, giraffes, zebras and hippocampi. They can also do the same with all animals that dwell in the sea, the more animals summoned and the bigger they are. The more energy is drained. # Children of Poseidon can create the octopus form, a body of water formed around the user into a protective barrier of water with eight or so whip-like limbs which can be used to grasp or strike an attacking opponent or to intercept and seize incoming projectiles. The longer this form is maintained, the more energy is drained. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Poseidon can summon a tidal wave of up to 25-feet tall, which can not harm them. The tidal wave could injure an opponent and give the user a chance to flee. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Poseidon are able to transform into horses while out of the water, or hippocampi while in the water, for short times, the longer they remain in the form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transforming. 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Poseidon are able to transform their bodies into a state of pure water for a short time, during this they are immune to attacks. The hydrokinetic abilities they already possess are enhanced by this state. the user will be extremely drained once the transformation ends. Unable to move and could possibly faint. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Female Category:Evelyn Category:Wiles Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Single Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Birth Month Unknown Category:Emily Rudd Category:Shared Model